swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Chronicle Quest
Creating Quests To create a quest just open the Booster pack that you are given, radial the Relics and add them to the quest builder by selecting the "Add to Chronicle Relics" option. These relics are then transferred from your inventory into the Quest Builder. Note: You can only add Relics of certain Quality to your Quest Builder. The Quality of Relics that a Chronicler can use is determined by their progression through the profession. Quest Builder The Quest Builder can be found in the main menu. All of your tasks that you may use for a quest are listed on the left hand side. As an apprentice you may only use up to 6 tasks per quest but as your experience with the profession grows you will be permitted to use more and also gain more XP per quest Chronicle made. Selecting a task and clicking on "Add Task" will include that task into your quest. Each task has customization options such as the number of kills required to complete this task and the chance of a successful loot drop for a particular NPC. As default all of these options are set to "-1" to stop players from grinding through the Quest Builder mindlessly, as a completed quest will only accept positive values in the place of the "-1". More detail on the types of Relics available and the customization options can be found on the Chronicle Relic page. Once the tasks are chosen, there are options to add text to your Quest, such as the "Quest Title", "Quest Description" and individual "Task Descriptions". These are not required, but add more to the enjoyment of completing a Quest. A Chronicler should know that their Quests are rated after completion with a rating of 1-10. A higher rating obviously gives more rewards. One of the things that a player is looking for in a Quest is an immersive story line and these text fields go a long way towards creating this if a Chronicler can spare the time to type their ideas out properly. Completed Quests Quests can be saved in "Draft" format for later use, or can be completed straight away. Clicking on "Create Quest" will take your Quest and turn it into a Holocron which is placed into your inventory. Completing Quests also grants the Chronicler XP that helps a player through the Chronicler Levels. Chronicles can be sold, traded or shared with other players to allow others to experience your creation. The other players will receive Silver Tokens for completing a Quest and the Chronicler will also receive Tokens if their Quests are rated highly enough. A Holocron Quest can only be completed once (unless it is shared), so a Chronicler will have to create the Quest again if they wish it to be repeated. Chronicles Grinding For easy experience gain, get an XP buff from a local Entertainer and make a bunch of random quest Chronicles (doesn't matter what the tasks are, just make them and delete them to get XP). (Hint: don't worry about making quests so soon! Grind for a while to gain more relics or relic fragments.) (Fragments are used to create more relics, every 10 make 2 relics) Good places to grind for a beginner is the Skaak Tippers cave on Naboo /wp 4559 -939 - Just keep killing everyone in there (all very low levels) for about an hour or so a day (the longer the more you get). You might want to grind for a long time before you worry about making quests and gaining xp because you don't get much exp even with an Entertainer Inspiration Buff and your tasks go very quick so just keep grinding and continue getting more and more relics and fragments so that you don't have to keep going back and forth for more stuff. Another great place to grind is anywhere on Dathomir with the Nightsisters. They drop level 4 relics (as a apprentice you are not able to use these relics BUT you may deconstruct them into fragments and use those fragments to make 2 - level 1 relics, which is what you can only use at the moment.) The higher the levels on the relics the more fragments you get when deconstructed. There are some people that get about 3000 fragments in just a couple hours of grinding which helps A LOT. Asking your guild and friends for help could also help with the grind, not everyone will be wanting to be a Chronicle Master so therefore the relics they obtain when killing NPC's will be of little to use to them (unless of course they are rare which they could then sell) they would be happy to part with them if asked nicely, especially if once you become Chronicle Master you offer to make them some exciting quests in return. Once you start getting higher in level, around Novice time, is when you can make better quests and start getting better exp for them. Also at this time you may want to look into doing other quests that people have made themselves. It's best to ask someone you know to make you a quest you would like, that way it's not so boring. When you complete quests made from someone in the Novice level or better yet Master level you'll start receiving silver coins. If you have not figured it out by now the silver coins are used to purchase items from the S7-U44 Vending Droid in the tent right next to the Spaceport in Theed on Naboo; or in Coronet on Corellia. There are a lot of great items and vehicles up for purchasing, though very expensive, it's worth the time. 1000 silver coins are needed to purchase gold coins. The gold coins are the most important because those are the ones you need to purchase the high-end items and vehicles from that vendor. If you have any questions just ask people. There are always people willing to help. I hope this page helps you out. ---- Category:Chronicles